Hinata's Angel
by bored spitless
Summary: I don't want to say too much. hInata sees something one day. Turns out she has a ...
1. Chapter 1

**Okey-dokey. This is a new story, obviously. It's Naruto and Hinata but it's awesome. You'll like it. Trust me. Just read and you'll like it. I promise. I hope you enjoy it enough to review but whatever.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Also, if you faved this story and you're wondering what's going on, you just read this, understand, I wrote more for this part. Someone told me they didn't see the plotline so I'm trying to bring the plot in sooner. Next chapter, plot will be revealed. And on with the story.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Hinata was a goner, no doubt about it.

Hinata had her back pressed to a tree while 3 men with kunai advanced toward her, prepared to kill her.

She'd already taken down 7 men but unfortunately, these three had managed to get past her. She was tired. Taking down 7 men was a lot of work.

Everyone else was off fighting their own battles. Kiba was trying to hold off 3 separate men with 3 separate kekkai genki (?). Shino was facing a similar obstacle. He was fighting a man who used genjutsu.

She'd gotten the "easy" ones.

As one man rushed her, kunai suddenly flew, taking him out of commission. The three of them turned to look and see who'd taken him down.

It was team 7.

Sakura, who was right in front of her, turned to her and said, "It's okay Hinata. Why don't you rest over there? We've got this under control." She smiled sweetly.

Hinata smiled back then went a little ways to the left, away from the battles, and sat down at the bottom of a tree.

Suddenly, she heard a loud, "Fhew," come from her upper left. She turned and looked up. What she saw amazed her.

There was a woman that had blond hair and brown eyes. Her bang almost covered one eye but stopped below her eyebrow. She had a regular nose that had a small dusting of freckles across it and pink lips that were naturally pouty. She looked to b about 5 feet and 5 inches, about 4 inches taller than Hinata. (1) She was wearing a red hot tank top that showed off her tanned skin. She was wearing skin-tight black leather pants and ankle black boots.

Of course, that wasn't what caught Hinata's eyes. No, it was the two, large, white, feathery wings protruding from her back.

Also, the crooked golden halo.

The angel (that's what Hinata thought she was) said, "That was more difficult than I thought. I'm such a quick thinker. Man she's so- ewe." The girl's eyes widened as they landed on Hinata's face.

She smiled widely as she said, "Hi. I'm your daily hallucination. This usually wouldn't last so long but I was a little late in getting here. So..." She smiled even though her eyes shifted uneasily. Her eyebrows went up when she got an idea. "I'm needed somewhere else so bye. She smiled again and poofed away.

3 days later, Hinata was still thinking about that angel. She even got to see her again. And even meet someone new.

Hinata was training by herself mainly because she hadn't wanted to find her teammates. She was sweating profusely. She knew she had to stop but she didn't.

Suddenly, she passed out. No warning, No sign the ground was coming closer. She just blanked out.

When she woke up, she saw white feathers. And she heard someone mumbling.

"Stupid girl continually hurts oneself. Seeking stupid oblivious boy. Such a lovely couple. So much stupid."

Hinata blinked as she tried to place the familiar voice.

"Honestly, how stupid can one guy be? You would think he would've noticed by no but nooooo. He doesn't notice. Now she's hurting herself to get him to notice her."

"Hinata recognized it. It was the angel.

"Stupid idiot Naruto. Always messing up. You don't want to mess with an angel. Especially considering who said angel's arch enemy is. The bastard minion of the devil. Oh I'm so angry. She's my charge and she always hurts herself. Why? So that loud mouth idiot would notice her. And he doesn't.! Oh I'm gonna-"

"Don't hurt Naruto."

The angel whirled around and glared down at Hinata. "Why not? He's evil. He causes you so much pain. And he complicates my job!!! That's not a good thing!! I want to-"

"Don't think horrible thoughts. That's my job."

The angel closed her eyes and scrunched her mouth. When she opened her eyes, she looked up.

"It's **him **again. What do you want now Katashi?"

"Just thought I'd drop in and see how my charge is doing."

"You're charge? Excuse me, she's my charge. I'm supposed to protect her from you."

Katashi laughed. "Yeah. Why do I think you're failing your job?"

The angel growled.

Hinata looked at the new man confused. The angel hated him for some reason.

He was at least 6 foot 4 and he had dark hair and even darker eyes. He had a straight nose and full lips that looked sinful. His white t-shirt was close fit and showed off all his muscles to perfection. His dark jeans molded to his hips. If you'd thought Sasuke was hot… whew. He had nothing on this man.

Especially considering the large black wings protruding from his back.

The man, angel, thing, Katashi looked own at Hinata. Hinata's eyes widened and mouth fell open when she gasped. That dark gaze seemed like it could see through her soul.

"Hello Hinata."

Hinata nearly melted. His voice was like melted chocolate. Smooth and dark.

The angel growled again.

"Oh Hikari. Not angry that she likes me are you?"

"Shut up Katashi. Go away."

"No. I like messing with this girl."

"You won't mess anymore."

"Why? It's so much fun." He took a step closer to Hinata.

Hikari jumped in the way and said, "You'll have to go through me." She took up a defensive stance.

Katashi laughed a sick twisted laugh. He smiled evilly, showing off a pair of fangs. "GO through you?" He licked his lips. "That means I'd be able to pluck all those white feathers… one by one."

"If you can."

Katashi took a step closer.

Suddenly Kiba's voice could be heard "Hey Hinata!! Where are you?!"

Katashi and Hikari looked at the direction Kiba's voice came from.

They faced each other again.

"Until next time." And Katashi vanished.

The angel stood there unmoving for another moment.

When Kiba's voice could be heard closer, she turned to face Hinata. She knelt down and said, "I'll see you, later, Hinata. I'll be here to protect you from him. I promise."

"Te-tell me who you are."

"Later. I can't be caught. Until later Hinata." And with that, she was gone.

Hinata was in her room, getting ready for bed when a loud flapping could be heard from outside her room.

With a confused look on her face, Hinata opened the window and her eyes opened wide in fear and shock.

It was the angel. Flapping her wings so that way she'd stay parallel with the window.

She asked, "Can I come in? Flapping these things too long hurts me."

Hinata nodded and moved back from the window so she could come in. Doing weird gymnastic, contortionist movements she got inside.

She stood there, her wings folding in to lie close to her back. She looked at Hinata inquisitively. Her head tilted to the right as she examined Hinata.

Then her face split into a large wide grin that showed off all her teeth.

Hinata was a little dumbstruck. A little bit by the wattage of that smile. Even Lee's smiles weren't that bright and also because this weird creature was staring at her.

The creature asked, even as she continued to smile, "Got any questions for me?"

"What are you? And why are you here? Why me?!"

The smiling creature stated, "Those are easy to answer. I'm your angel because you need protection from a lot of stuff."

THUD!!!!!

The angel's face fell. She looked down at the unconscious form on the ground.

She looked around briefly then asked to no one, "Where's a stick when you need one?"

With difficulty, Hinata opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about her dream. She said to herself, "I have some weird dreams."

"Yup."

Hinata's eyes widened. A few seconds later, she sat up and looked up at the angel who was rocking on her wings. The angel smiled. The angel asked, "Will you stop fainting now?"

Hinata, who was just a tad traumatized, replied sarcastically, "Oh yeah. I can control that."

"Ohh. Sarcasm. Anger's best friend. I would know." She pointed up at her halo. (2)

"You know you're halo is crooked right?"

The angel, Hikari, closed her eyes in agitation. She opened them and righted her halo.

A second later, it was crooked again.

"Better?"

"No."

Hikari made a gurgling sound in the back of her throat and tried to right her halo again. Yet again it popped back into crookedness.

With more anger in her motions than last time, she tried to fix her halo again. Yet again…

About 5 tries later, she gave up.

"Goddammit!!! This stupid thing's like a cowlick. It won't stay put."

She yanked it back down.

A loud snap was heard.

Hikari slowly pulled her hand down. It still held the broken piece of halo.

Her face fell and her lips pouted more. "He's going to kick me!!"

"Who?"

Hikari gave Hinata a 'are you serious' look.

As if a light bulb clicked on, "Oh."

"Yeah." She gave a sarcastic smile. "This is the 3rd halo I've broken. And he said the next one would be around my neck so he could tighten it 'till I died!" She looked up at the ceiling and shouted, "Make it straight for once!!"

A bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and struck Hikari.

Hinata's eyes widened as the lightning disappeared and Hikari collapsed face down onto the floor.

A little smoke curl came up from her head. She said into the floor, "I'm sorry. It's perfect crooked. It describes me. Different."

Hinata blinked. Her angel just got shocked by lightning.

Hikari stood up and shook like a dog. A second later, there was a pile of black dust on the floor.

Hikari smiled and asked, "Got anymore questions for me?"

"Yes. Why me? Why doesn't everyone have an angel? And what is that guy, Katashi's, reason for messing with me?"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Honestly? These are easy questions. Okay. As you know, The Big Man Upstairs watches over everyone. Well, he got tired of watching out for you so much. You always fainted and complicated His job and stuff. So I got the wonderful task," (sarcasm at its finest) "To watch over you. Protect you since you're so nice and good. That answers both questions I think. And Katashi's problem is that he's an angry demon who-"

"You're talking about me? I always knew you liked me."

Hikari glared at Katashi as he folded his glorious black wings into his back.

Hinata nearly swooned. He was still hot, even though she liked blondes.

"Ah Hinata, looking gorgeous as ever." Katashi smiled a charming smile at her, showing off his dimples.

Hinata sighed dreamily.

Hikari looked between them and got upset. (Take a wild guess why)

"Hinata are you okay? I forgot to ask you earlier but are you okay from your heat stroke?"

Hinata looked at the door when she first heard Neji's voice.

"Well, I guess we got to go. Bye Katashi." Hikari gave him a sickly sweet smile that showed how much she wanted to hit him.

Still smiling, Katashi said, "Alright. Goodbye Hikari." He turned and floated to the window. He stopped right before he reached the window.

He looked down at something on the floor.

He bent down and picked up a single white feather.

Katashi turned and faced Hikari. His eyes went from pitch black to blood red. He stroked the feather in his fingers and whispered, "It's softer than it looks."

Hikari gulped in fear. He was a demon. He could kill her. She couldn't kill him.

She turned and looked at Hinata, showing her fear.

Hinata understood her look. "Goodbye Katashi."

Katashi blinked and his eyes returned to normal. He shakily smiled and said, "Goodbye Hinata." He whispered, "Hikari."

He disappeared out the window, taking the feather with him.

Hikari, physically, relaxed.

"Why were his eyes red?" Hinata timidly asked.

"It happens to demons. Whenever they feel strong emotions, their eyes turn red. You just don't know what emotions they're feeling."

"Do yours change?"

Hikari shook her head. "I'm an angel. Not a demon."

"Hinata what's going on? Let me in."

The doorknob rattled as Neji tried to get in.

"I have to go." Hikari quickly made her way to the window.

"Wait! I don't know-"

Hikari turned to Hinata and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be back. Later tater." And she disappeared out the window as well.

**Explanation time. ! Hinata's short in my story. Deal with it. 2 Anger has a form in my story. In fact all emotions do. So yeah. There's the supposed to be second chapter. But I want to bring up the plot line sooner. Next chapter will bring out the plot. Guaranteed. Hope you liked it enough to, for 1, keep reading it and, 2, to review comment all that jazz. Gracias (thanks)**


	2. the plot is revealed

**Here's chapter 2!!! I typed. Be happy and grateful. Never know when more will show up. I don't think you'll need a recap just yet so on with the story. Any questions, feel free to ask.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

The next morning, Hinata woke up when Kiba pounced on her bed followed by a very large Akumaru.

"Morning Hinata! You need to wakey wakey!!"

Hinata grumbled, "Why?"

"Because you have to be my cheerleader."

Hinata blinked twice. She sat up and said, "Okay. I seemed to have missed something. Why do I have to be a cheerleader?"

"You need to be a cheerleader because I'm going to be sparring today and I want someone to cheer for me."

Hinata rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sure. I've got nothing better to do."

"Kewl!!!!! It's at training grounds 8. See you there." Kiba and Akumaru jumped off of her bed and raced off.

Hinata got up slower. She quickly showered and got dressed. She dressed in her usual pants but decided, since it was hot out, to wear a v-necked tank top.

A loud pop was heard and Hikari said, "Oh. That's perfect! He's going to love it!!"

Hinata, who was recovering from her minor heart attack, asked, "Who?"

"Sooomeone. Well I gotta go. See you there okay?" and she popped out of there."

Hinata said, "Okay." And left to training grounds 7.

When she arrived, she saw quite a large crowd. There was Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai, Lee, Tenten and even Neji. Of course, all the senseis were there as well. This was clearly a big battle.

Kiba and Akumaru were talking to Shino and team 10. But when he saw Hinata, he raced over to her.

"Hey Hinata! I'm so glad you're here! I thought it'd just be a small, quiet rematch but Naruto can't keep his mouth shut and told everyone. Now they're here!"

Hinata blinked. She'd gotten stuck on a name. "Na-Naruto?"

"Yeah." Kiba smiled a big grin that showed off his canines. "We finally get a rematch."

He looked over his shoulder at Shikamaru when he'd asked, "Can we start now?"

Kiba turned back to Hinata and uncertainly asked, "Will you stay even though, and I'll beat your crush?"

Hinata smiled sadly. "Yeah sure."

Kiba smiled again. "Thanks!" and he ran into the clearing.

Naruto was already there. He was talking to Lee who was talking about the Fire of Youth.

Hinata sighed. He was so hot.

Suddenly, deciding it was too hot; Naruto pulled his shirt over his head.

A line of drool fell out of Hinata's open mouth.

A hand reached out and closed her mouth. "We want him to notice us. Not have him see you drooling. That's bad."

Hinata wiped her mouth and sat down at the bottom of a tree. Hikari rocked back on her wings next to her.

Hinata sighed as the fight began and she could see all of Naruto's muscles bunching and moving under his gloriously tanned skin as he fought.

"No sighing Hinata. We want him to come to us. Not the other way around."

Hinata turned and glare at Hikari. "Shut up." She turned back to the fight. After a few minutes, Hinata thought something. "Hey how come no one else can see you?"

"Because I'm not their angel. You aren't supposed to see me either but I was gloating and you caught me."

Hinata nodded. She looked up at Hikari's halo and noticed it was whole again. "You're halo was fixed."

Hikari looked up at it and nodded. "He was in a forgiving mood that day. Next time: No such luck."

The tree Hinata was leaning on shook as Naruto's body bounced into it.

Naruto fell to the ground but quickly got up and saw Hinata. "Oh hey Hinata! I didn't know you were here."

Hinata only nodded as she stared transfixed at his glistening chest.

Naruto flashed her a blinding grin then knelt down and gave her a hug.

Hinata's eyes widened a brief moment before she passed out.

Naruto released her but quickly caught her right before her head hit the ground.

Hikari shook her head as she watched the scene. "You stupid idiot. You honestly can't tell she likes you/? I even knew when I first looked in on her, not knowing a thing about her. That's pathetic."

Kiba called, "You quit Naruto?"

"NO!! Hinata fainted again!"

"Oh hell." Kiba raced over and leaned Hinata against the tree when he reached them. He turned to Naruto and said, "She'll be fine. She'll wake up in a few. Just… stay away for a while."

Hikari looked Kiba over. He was smokin' hot. He was also shirtless. Hikari smiled cheesily and said, "Mmmm."

Katashi popped up and looked Kiba over. "Really? Him?" He asked incredulously.

Hikari's face fell. "What do you want Katashi?"

He smiled. "I wanted to see what you thought of my handiwork."

Hikari glanced down at the unconscious Hyuuga. "You did that?"

"I take it you don't like it."

"Of course not!! She's passed out!! What angel wants that?!"

"Hmm." Katashi put on a thoughtful face.

Hikari snatched the thoughtful mask of his face. "Stop that."

"Aww."

"I hate it when you put on the masks."

"That's why I do it."

"I can tell." Hikari turned back to her unconscious charge. She was waking up.

"WH-what happened?"

"You fainted."

Hinata eyes widened as she processed Hikari's words. "Why?" she asked, not really wanting to know.

"Because Naruto hugged you."

Hinata clenched her eyes shut. "I was so close to a half-naked Naruto and I fainted. Something's wrong with me."

"Actually it was my fault. Sorry."

Hinata and Hikari turned and glared at Katashi. "I hate you."

"Aw. But you like everyone. Why only me?" He gave her his best puppy dog face.

Hinata was unfazed. "You do know I hang out with Kiba Inuzuka, right? Inuzuka. You know… the dog clan."

Katashi's face fell. "Well I tried."

Hikari rolled her eyes. "You're so stupid."

Katashi glared at Hikari but didn't say anything.

Hinata pouted and started sniffling as she tried to hold back tears. She'd thought about her situation.

"Na-Naruto won't ever like me."

"Yes he will. He's just… not fully aware." Hikari looked around shiftily. She wasn't god with motions. Especially tears. So she stayed as far away from them as she could.

"Oh. Oblivious Naruto will never know she likes him because he's oblivious. Besides, she hides it too much."

Hinata's lip quivered and her eyes began watering as Katashi began speaking. By the time he was done, she was full out bawling.

Hikari slapped Katashi and shouted at him, "Look what you did!! She's crying!!! I have to kill you now!!"

Katashi slapped Hikari's arm and shouted back, "It's true!! I'm sorry I tell the truth!!"

Hikari glared at Katashi. "Go back to your hellhole!"

Katashi looked a little hurt. "Fine. I don't want to be here anyways." Then he poofed away, leaving a cloud of black smoke.

Hikari glared at the dissipating smoke cloud. She turned to the still crying Hinata and said, "Don't worry. Katashi's a jerk. Ignore him."

"Bu-But he's telling the truth!"

Hikari looked around shifty. "No he's not." Unfortunately, she wasn't all that convincing.

Hinata sobbed loudly, alerting Tenten.

Tenten started walking over to Hinata.

Hikari turned and looked at Tenten, then quickly turned back to Hinata. "Look, I've got to go but I promise you. You and Naruto will be together. Even if I have to kill Katashi first. Now I got to go. Later tater."

Hinata sniffed as Hikari puffed away. Would Hikari be able to get tem together?

**There you go. I'm still self conscious. Words, of praise are very nice. Also, um. If you have any questions let me know. I'll explain. The best I can anyways. Also, since someone asked their ages, I'll tell you now. They're in their late teens early twenties. I guess 19. The young age thing I don't like much. Yeah. There you go. Please comment review rate fav all that niceness. Gracias (thanks.)**


	3. interesting morning

***Walks in with head down.* hi everyone. *offer meek wave.* how's it going long time no see. I know. I'm sorry!!! I lost my mojo and my muse didn't help so I was dead but luckily, I recently fond my mojo again. I've written new stories and more for the one's I have. Not all of them but some. Anyways, here you go with the angel story. Don't hurt me!!!!! Also, since I haven't written in a while, I'll pop in a little from the previous chapter.**

**Also, % = a new character's thoughts.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**!!!!!!!!!! Hyena!!!!!!!!**

"_Bu-But he's telling the truth!"_

_Hikari looked around shifty. "No he's not." Unfortunately, she wasn't all that convincing._

_Hinata sobbed loudly, alerting Tenten._

_Tenten started walking over to Hinata._

_Hikari turned and looked at Tenten, then quickly turned back to Hinata. "Look, I've got to go but I promise you. You and Naruto will be together. Even if I have to kill Katashi first. Now I got to go. Later tater."_

_Hinata sniffed as Hikari puffed away. Would Hikari be able to get them together?_

After Hinata had stopped crying and Kiba had been beaten, she was sitting in Ichiraku's with her friends.

She was sitting in between her two teammates and listening to Ino and Sakura bitchin' yet again. Sasuke was being held prisoner in between them. Naruto was on the other side of Sakura listening to Lee as he poetically spoke about the curry of life. Neji and Tenten were sitting a seat down from them and not talking **(A/n: Awww.)**

On the other side of Shino, Chouji was devouring his ramen while Shikamaru was falling asleep in his soup.

Someone walked in and bumped Hinata. The shy heiress turned around and looked at the person.

The girl was blond and had brown eyes. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a loose white tank top. The girl said, "Oh I'm sorry Hinata. It was an accident. "

"It's okay." _How did the girl know her?_

The girl leaned in and winked even as a large Cheshire grin grew over her face. She plucked a white feather out of nowhere and stuck it behind Hinata's hair.

Hinata felt her eyes grow wide. She quietly stuttered, "Hi-Hikari?"

The girl's eyebrows twitched up. "Yup- yup."

Hikari looked at Hikari's back, confused. "Where are your wings?"

"Not here."

A guy, who was walking by, bumped into Hikari who bumped into Hinata who bumped into her ramen. Her bowl was close to the edge and fell into her lap.

"Ahh! It's hot!!!"

Everyone turned and looked at Hinata. Hikari turned and punched the guy who had bumped her in the arm. "Nice going."

%%%%%%%%

He scowled. His Hinata was in pain.

%%%%%%%%%

Hinata blinked. "Hikari?"

She pointed over her shoulder. "Katashi pushed me."

The shy Hyuuga turned and looked at the guy. He had dark hair and darker eyes. He was slightly shorter though. He produced a black feather and stuck it behind her other ear. "Hello."

Kiba, being the older brother type, said, "You better apologize to Hinata."

Katashi's gaze turned on Kiba. His eyes narrowed menacingly. A growl erupted from his throat.

Kiba took a step back when he heard the growl. This guy could potentially cause harm. He didn't want that.

Katashi turned and back to Hinata. "Please forgive me Hinata." his smooth voice sounded sincere. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I never planned on hurting you."

Hinata blushed and bit her lip through her nod.

%%%%%%

His eyes narrowed. He didn't like this guy. First he hurt his Hinata and now he was flirting with her. He wanted to punch him. She was too cute and innocent for this guy to have. He'd have to get her soon.

%%%%%%%%

Hikari grabbed a cloth napkin and hit Katashi in the face with it. He took the hit.

Naruto looked slightly sad. "You ruined a good bowl of ramen."

Sakura tried to flirt with Katashi. He ignored her.

Katashi said, "I didn't know you would bump into her and her into her bowl. I didn't want that."

"Liar." Hikari placed the napkin in Hinata's lap and let the heiress try to get all the juice up.

Katashi smiled. "I am aren't I?"

When Hinata had gotten as much as she could off, Hikari said, "Let's go. We need to get Hinata changed so we can go shopping."

Katashi shuddered. "Ugh. Why would you want to do that?"

"I'm not talking to you idiot. I'm talking to Hinata." Hikari smiled evilly and grabbed Hinata and dragged her off to the Hyuuga mansion to change.

%%%%

He sniffed after them. He could smell Hinata's lilac perfume but also a new snow smell. That meant the other girl was an angel. Hinata had an angel. He smirked deviously. The guy followed them and he sniffed the air. It smelt like fire. Demon. Of course. If there was good, there had to be a bad somewhere. He could use this information to his advantage.

%%%%%%

She was a goner. No doubt about it.

Hikari could shop. Her feet hurt so much. They felt like they were going to fall off at any moment.

They'd been shopping since she'd changed from the ramen incident and now she was ready to cry off from this torture. However, they had to go and look at… shoes. Shudder.

Hinata asked Hikari, "Why am I being put through this torture?"

"Because we want you to look hot for your boyfriend."

Hinata blushed and said, "I see."

Katashi smirked. She was too cute for her own good.

When they reached the store, Hinata noticed Sasuke standing around looking bored.

She shrugged it off as nothing.

She walked in and saw Hikari trying on shoes already as Katashi looked for shoes for them to try.

She sat down and relaxed her feet for a few minutes.

%%%%%%

He looked at the exhausted Hyuuga. How he wanted to rush in there and take her home to relax her feet! He also wanted to punch them for making her go through this. He saw the angel grab a pair of purple 3-inch fuck me stilettos. Hinata blushed and shook her head no. He smirked. Then his brain turned on him. He thought of her in nothing but those shoes. He smiled perverted. He hoped she bought them.

%%%%%%

Hinata couldn't believe Hikari had bought her those shoes. Well at least she'd never wear them.

"Wear those heels tomorrow."

Crap. "Let's say I don't. What'll happen then?"

"Simple, I'll beat you."

"I see." Jerk.

"Now get some sleep you." The angel pointed at Hinata. "I tired you out completely."

Katashi popped up and said, "Nice."

Hikari shook her head. "Pervert." She pushed Katashi out and said, "Later taters."

"Hey wait!"

Hikari stopped and turned to look at Hinata. Katashi popped his head into the window. "How come your wings are gone?"

Hikari nodded and said, "That's easy. I made a deal with the devil and he-"

"I'm not the devil!" Katashi was in the room now and he looked so hurt.

"Sure your not."

If possible, Katashi's face looked even sadder. "Your mean! I've put up with a lot of crap from you but that one was mean!" He looked at Hinata. "Make her stop."

_How do you make and angel stop being bad?_ "Um. Stop it Hikari?"

"Pfft. No. It's fun."

Katashi looked at Hikari. "You're no angel."

Hikari's head shot toward Katashi. "Yes I am.! I have a halo and everything."

Katashi looked skeptical. "That doesn't make you an angel!"

"Oh yeah? What does then?" Hikari looked so mad.

"You're a messenger."(1)

Hikari looked madder. She took a swing at Katashi but he poofed away.

Hinata looked at Hikari sideways. "Are you an angel?"

Hikari looked like she was going to cry. Her nose got red and her eyes began watering. "Nooo. I failed the test!" Tears began falling from her brown eyes.

Hinata jumped up and wrapped her arms around Hikari. "Oh Sweetie. You're still an angel to me."

Hikari looked up at her. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Hikari sniffled.

"Is there really a test to become an angel?"

"Yeah."

"What was it?"

"You had to make your charge happy."

"How'd you fail that?"

"The demon who was assigned the same case, killed him."

"Oo."

"Yeah. I have to go. Get some sleep." Hikari poofed away.

Hinata tossed the bags on the floor when Katashi popped in her room.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Just she doesn't like remembering it. Don't bring it up again."

"I normally wouldn't except that one was mean!" Katashi got louder as he became more defensive. "I know the devil. He's an ass. I'm nothing like him."

"I know Katashi." She hugged him and said, "Go. Get some sleep. Tomorrow's a new day. Who knows what'll happen then."

Katashi nodded and said, "You're right." As he got ready to poof away, he said, "You know something. When you die, I imagine you'll become an angel. I'll happily be your demon." He winked sexily at her.

Hinata blushed and threw her pillow at the black smoke cloud. She smiled and snuggled in her bed, going to sleep.

%%%%

He watched as Hinata fell asleep. That meant he could go home and sleep now. As he turned to go back to his apartment, he thought about his stalking. Wait… he wasn't a stalker. No he wasn't. He just… … wanted to make sure she was okay.

%%%%%%

**^^^^^^ecstatic^^^^^^**

The next morning, Hinata woke up to a loud thud. She quickly sat up and saw Katashi lying on the floor.

"Katashi? What happened?"

"Hikari."

That explained it all. Hikari was mad at Katashi. Nothing new there. Except… What had Katashi done that had pissed Hikari off so much that she would transport him her through her roof?

As if on cue, the angel popped up looking slightly disheveled. "You dirty pervert! Leave me the hell alone!"

Katashi curled up protectively into a ball. "Please don't hurt me. I learned my lesson! Oh God don't kill me!!"

Hinata was confused about something. Did this demon just ask God for help?

Hikari kicked Katashi.

"Who kicks someone when they're down?!?!?!"

Hinata intervened then by stepping in between them. "Hikari, what did Katashi do now?"

Hikari continued to glare at Katashi. "He showed up as I was getting out of the shower."

Oh dear God. Katashi was so dead.

"ok."

"And somehow, just as he showed up, my towel fell."

How do you plan a demon's funeral?

"So he saw me naked."

It was nice knowing you Katashi.

"I see." Hinata turned around and looked down at the crippled demon. "Be honest with me. Did you blow off her towel?"

"Do I look stupid? Don't answer that Hikari!" He pointed at Hikari as she opened her mouth to respond. "I know she'd kill me at the slightest hint that I checked her out. I don't want to die!!"

Hinata nodded and turned around to face Hikari. "See Hikari? He wouldn't do that."

"Your trust in people is astonishing."

Hinata deadpanned a look to Hikari. "Thanks."

Hikari cheesied a grin. "You're welcome!"

Hinata rolled her eyes even as she smiled. She turned back to Katashi and extended her arm so he could climb to his feet.

He accepted the offer and stood far away from Hikari.

"Come on let's go. The day's a' wastin'!"

"NO breakfast?"

"We'll stop on the way." Hikari stopped her forward walk to the window. She turned to shy heiress. "Hey Hinata?"

The Hyuuga heiress looked at her angel expectantly.

"Do you want to fly?"

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^cautious^^^^^^^^^^^^**

%%%%%%%

He stretched and scratched his stomach as he slowly awakened before his alarm again. Damn that was getting annoying. His stomach rumbled. He was hungry. He wondered if he should ask Hinata to breakfast. She probably wouldn't want to though. He rolled out of bed and quickly got dressed. He needed food.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

_oh dear God!! _Hikari was a mad flyer! They'd nearly hit a swarm of birds for the third time. Dear God! Make that 4.

"This is fun isn't it Hinata!?"

"Not since I saw my short life flashing!"

Katashi laughed. "I saw it too! There was a lot of Naruto!"

"Can we land?! PLEASE!!!"

"Fine! Poor sport!"

Hikari circled the Hyuuga compound while still holding Hinata. Then as they neared Hinata's bedroom, She let go.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Hinata sailed through her window and ended up under her desk. She was shaking fearfully.

Hikari laughed as she landed in the room. "That was fun wasn't it? Ha-ha."

Kakashi landed gracefully in the room. He looked at Hinata's ass as it stuck out from under her desk. "I think you've killed her."

"If anyone killed her, it's you!"

"I'm not the one who threw her."

"Shut up."

They both walked over to the trembling heiress and Hikari asked, "Are you okay Hinata?"

"I've never been thrown like that before. I swear, if you do that ever again. I will; kill you."

Kakashi muttered, "She's fine," as he walked away.

"But was it fun?"

"Completely."

Hikari smiled and help Hinata out from under the piece of furniture. She also helped her remove the dust bunnies that had landed in her hair.

"Go shower. Then get dressed. We'll be outside." She shot a glare at Katashi.

"Hurry up Hinata. I don't want to die yet."

Hinata laughed and walked into her bathroom.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**Suspicion^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"That was so much fun!!"

Katashi watched entranced as Hikari twirled in a circle. She turned to him and smiled widely. "It was wasn't it?"

Katashi nodded even though she ignored him.

Suddenly, she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him and hugged/danced with him. "Did you have fun? I did!!!"

Katashi couldn't speak. She was touching him!!!! Oh man!

As if realizing what she was doing, Hikari let go of him. She glared at him. "You can't tell anyone know about this."

Katashi swallowed the lump in his throat. "Tell her about what?"

Hikari nodded and turned away from him right before her face matched Hinata's when she saw Naruto.

**^^^^^^^^^^^Hysterical^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**(1)a messenger because of hercules. you know the blue dude with glasses and winged shoes? he wasn't an angel yet he worked for Zeus. there. **

**Gasp!! What just happened? I don't know. I just that right now. Anyways, I hope that was good since I've been away for such a long time. Not much else to say. Fave comment review all that fun stuff. Also, I was eating a popsicle as I wrote this and It reminded me of one of my other stories. One of my dirty stories. He he. I'm so bad. Anyways, do you're thing. Gracias for taking time to read this. Adios for now. **


	4. Interesting Conversation

**Hey people! How's it going? Here's another chapter. I think its okay. But hey, I'm the writer, so of course I think its okay. Anyways, on you go. Go ahead and read it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^** heartbreaking**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After the impromptu flying lesson, Hinata pushed the demon and angel out of her room and proceeded to get dressed. Luckily for her, Hikari forgot that she was supposed to be wearing a specific pair of shoes so she didn't wear them. She did dress in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a maroon v-neck shirt with sleeves that reached mid-bicep. On her feet was a pair of lavender converse.

After getting dressed, Hinata raced down the stairs to greet her wonderful friend Hikari and her boyfriend Katashi. Yeah, like that would ever happen. The three of them were going to meet up with Hinata's teammates and hang out.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and greeted her friends. "Hi. Ready to go?"

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Sure. We'll overlook the shoes though."

Hinata smiled and ducked her head. She looked up at them through her eyelashes.

"Man she's cute. We need to go. Her friend's are probably already there."

Hikari took a hold of Hinata's hand and lead her off the Hyuuga property.

^^^^^^^^^^^^**tragic**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**%%%%%%%%%**

He looked at the way she looked and felt jealous. He didn't like the fact that she was showing off to other people and not him. Sure, he could just walk up to her and look at her but that wouldn't end well. Besides, this was a good spot.

**%%%%%%%%%**

Hinata giggled as she turned in a circle for the fifth time. "Can I stop please? I'm getting dizzy."

Kiba smiled, showing too many teeth. "Of course you can. Sorry about that."

Hinata laughed and shook her head.

"He's not sorry."

A low growl escaped Kiba's throat. He turned and glared at the new guy. Katashi. Kiba hated that stupid smirk that would come across his face. Like he knew something you didn't.

Hikari punched Katashi in his arm. "Stop it you idiot."

He glared at her.

Kiba couldn't quite figure them out. They were dating. Yet they acted like they hated each other.

Shino looked at them confused. They were much more than humans, but what? His kikkai (?) knew because they were fluttering and trying to escape them.

Hinata looked at Hikari still not believing what she was wearing.

She was dressed in exactly opposite an angel. Instead of something cute and innocent, she was wearing a blood red shirt that dipped low in between her breasts and her black jeans rode low on her hips giving a small hint of her stomach.

Kiba had started bleeding when he saw her and Shino had raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why was Hinata hanging out with someone who dressed like this?

Katashi was angry. But then again, she had beaten him up for staring.

At the moment, Hikari and Katashi were at each other's throats for some stupid reason.

Hinata rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the three rocks in the small clearing they were in.

"Hey dog boy."

Oh no. This wasn't going to end well.

"What did you call me?" Hinata stared as a muscle in Kiba's jaw ticked.

"Dog boy. Now my question is-"

"I. Am. Not. A. Dog." Kiba stressed through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, ah-huh. Whatever. Anyways-"

"No. Not whatever. Get it through your thick skull, I am not a dog."

Katashi rolled his eyes. "If it smells like a dog and acts like a dog, it usually is a dog."

Akumaru attacked Katashi a split second before Kiba did.

Shino sighed dramatically. He always had to save Kiba from himself.

As Shino joined in the fight, Hikari stretched out next to Hinata on a boulder.

"So. What should we do about Naruto?"

Hinata glanced over at Hikari confused. "Say what?"

"What are we going to do about Naruto and you? What can we do to make Naruto like you more? Hell, make him look at you more."

Hinata looked at Hikari like she was crazy. "Nothing. We are going to do nothing."

"Oh you Bastard! I'm going to hurt you when I get the chance!!!"

Both girls looked back to the fight and saw Katashi winning. He had Shino in a headlock and Kiba in a headlock in between his legs. And poor Akumaru. He had all three of them on him.

"I think we should help them."

"Forget them."

"But Katashi can kill them!"

"He won't. That is," she looked away concerned, "if they don't bite." She continued to look thoughtful for a moment, then shook her head and turned back to Hinata.

"So what are we going to do?"

Hinata settled down on a rock and looked at her angel. "I don't know. I've liked her for what, 19 years? And he still hasn't noticed? I don't think I should have to do all the work."

"True. But he's a guy. You can't expect guys to notice. If you did, you'd be waiting forever."

"That's true but I-"She shook her head. "Never mind."

"Oh, oh, Oh tell me, tell me, tell me!"

The shy heiress shook her head as she colored slightly. "No. You'll laugh."

"I don't laugh at everything."

"Most of the things I say make you laugh."

"Well, you're a funny person."

Hinata blinked at her angel. Said person smiled wide.

"Now what is it?"

"No. I'm going to tell you so just let it go."

"Never!" (**AN: abridged series**)

Hinata rolled her eyes and settled on her back and stared up at the clouds. 'I can see why Shikamaru stares at them so much.'

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to be forced to guess."

"You'll never guess it."

"We'll find out."

Hinata smiled and shook her head. "You'll never guess it."

"You want him to be busy then suddenly get distracted when he sees you."

"That would be nice, but no."

"Hm." She took a moment to think. "You want him to be stunned by your beauty."

"That'd be amazing. But no."

Hikari gurgled in the back of her throat. "You want him to suddenly sweep you off your feet, take you to his apartment and ravish you thoroughly."

Hinata's face went bright red and she timidly answered, "N-No."

"Which means yes. I noticed the hesitance."

The poor girl's face went even redder and she hid her face. She lowered her head and answered, in a very tiny voice, "Eventually."

The blonde girl laughed. "Nice. Is that what it was?"

"No."

"Hm." She stared at a rock. "Do you want him to hear you confessing your love for him?"

"And be like Gai or Lee? No thanks." (**AN: I actually like Lee.)**

"That's true. We already have two people who are extremely happy. We don't need a third."

They giggled.

"I know. I know." Hikari laughed a little as she said, "You want him to fight for you and confess his undying love for you. Love he's felt forever. "Hikari laughed and said, "Damn that's cheesy. Let me say-"

She looked over at her charge and noticed how quiet she was. "Hinata?"

Said girl didn't make eye contact with her.

"Oh my God. That's it. You want him to fight for you and confess his undying love of 19 years." Hikari stared at Hinata. "You're kidding right?"

Hinata mumbled, "I knew you would laugh."

Hikari did laugh. "Oh honey. You are such a romantic."

Hinata sniffled. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not. But that complicates my job just a tad."

Hinata turned and looked at Hikari. "How?"

"Well, I want you to have an amazing story to tell your future kids about how mommy and daddy got together. With you being a romantic, that means I have to make it super romantic. For some reason, your idea of romantic is the guy you want to be in love with you to be smashed into a bloody pulp but be the winner and confess unknown love to you. That's hard."

"That was a little confusing."

Hikari smiled. "I know. It made sense in my brain but when I said it, it didn't."

"I'll say."

Both girls giggled.

"What about you? What's the perfect way to find out a guy likes you?"

Hm." She looked off thoughtfully. "If I had to say anything, it'd be him coming to me and telling me to my face, 'I love you. I can't stand you but I love you. It's complicated.'" The blonde girl shook her head. "That makes no sense I'm sure."

"It does. Kinda."

Hikari smiled.

"Anyone particular you want to say that?"

Hikari laughed. "I'm not going to tell you what you want."

"And what's that?"

"That I like that demon."

"You do don't you?"

Hikari stayed silent.

Hinata gasped. "You do. Why haven't you said anything? We all know he likes you."

Hikari shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We're way too different."

"Hikari-"

"Just save it."

Hinata shook her head. "Whatever."

They sat in silence for a few minutes then Hikari asked, "So you want Naruto to fight for your love?"

"Kinda."

"I see."

A mischievous smile broke out across Hikari's face. "I just had an idea."

"Your ideas scare me sometimes."

"This one shouldn't scare you. It should scare Katashi."

"You f****n' bit me!!!"

"Uh-oh."

Both girls turned back to the fight and they saw that Kiba had indeed bitten Katashi on the back.

Kiba, Shino, and Akumaru lay on the ground, panting as Katashi hovered over them. His eyes turned red and large fangs protruded from his mouth.

"You wanna bite?"

Looking up terrified, Kiba answered, "NO!!"

Hikari rolled her eyes and said, "Gots ta save someone from Katashi again. Be right back." She rolled off the rock and jumped into the fight.

"This could end badly."

^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^ ^^^0

**Hehe. Um. Good question what that was. I don't know either. I'd written it then changed it as I typed. It's bad. Also, I say stuff that Hikari does! I'm nothing like her but I say things like her. For example: it made sense in my brain. It did! I swear it! Hehe. The notes were funny I thought. Tell me what you think. Was it okay? Good? Exceptionally written? (I don't count on that one) bad? Horrible? (I'm so not putting the worst thing you've ever read.) Review and stuff. Gracias.**


	5. A Great Plan Is Hatched

**Don't kill me. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to respond. =\ I'm a horrible writer. So, yeah. On with the crap. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INVOLVED HERE.**

****************(9**

Later on in the day, after the fight had broken up, all 5 of them were in a restaurant, eating. Katashi was paying. Very small punishment if you actually looked at the damage done.

Shino's nose was slightly purple, and his glasses were completely crushed. Katashi had "accidentally" stepped on them. Akumaru was in a slightly better shape. His eye was bandaged because Katashi had "accidentally" poked him in the eye. But out of the three of them, Kiba was the worse.

Kiba had a bandage over the left side of his head, a purpling eye, and a fat lip. Katashi had threatened to rip his head off with his teeth. He'd come awfully close.

Of course, out of all 4 males, Katashi was the worse. He had a swollen eye, a broken nose, a big lip, fat finger from it being smashed repeatedly, a missing tooth and a large cut in the cheek. Who knew angels were so violent?

Hinata looked over the battle damaged men and shook her head. Sometimes, she wondered why she hung out with them. They were always looking like this. Without the excuse of a mission.

* * *

She was in there. He knew it. No way in hell was he wrong. God, he could smell her. He licked his lips and tried to keep calm. It would not do for him to go berserk and chase after her. She might run. He didn't think he'd be able to control himself if she did that.

* * *

The bell on the door jingled and in walked the males of team 9 walked in. Oh goody. Dear cousin Neji. Hinata rolled her eyes. God, he annoyed her sometimes.

"Oh lookey! Our favorite cousin in the whole world." Kiba rolled his eyes and shook his head. He didn't like Neji either. None of Team 8 did really.

Shino shook his head. "Try to be polite. You don't have to be his best friend, but do be polite." He shook his head. Yes, he didn't like Neji anymore then Kiba, but he was a polite gentleman. He would keep his sarcastic comments to himself or later when it was just the three of them.

Kiba snorted. "Yeah, why should I be? Hm? He feels up unsuspecting men."

"First, off, you're barely a man. And second, he did not feel you up. Let it go."

Kiba huffed. "Yeah, well, you're just saying that because your ass wasn't the one grabbed. And I swear to you, he squeezed. So there is no, accident. He liked my ass. And touched it." He nodded. He knew he didn't need to keep repeating himself, but he thought it was fun.

Shino rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, definitely. He grabbed you. Get over yourself Kiba. You just wish he was after you."

Kiba's face contorted with disgust. "No! But I do know he's gay. He wants me to be gay so he can touch me."

"Who's gay and wants to touch you? Who would want to?"

Kiba glared slightly at Neji. Little bitch. He did not feel up to fight Lee or Neji. Gai wouldn't fight him. He'd want his minions to do it. But just in case, he kept his mouth shut.

"Naruto of course."

Hinata turned and glared at Katashi. Bastard. Katashi didn't show he was moved by the look. But his eyebrow did quirk up as though he was keeping in his laughter.

Neji snorted. "No. Naruto wants Sakura."

Hinata looked down at the table. Why, oh why, did her cousin have to open his big mouth? She knew she had competition with the pink haired girl but did she have to be reminded by her own cousin? Not fair.

"Wow Neji. That is astounding. You just show up and you can make anyone feel like crap. Congrats dude."

Hinata smiled. Kiba was amazing.

Neji growled. "Oh, what, I'm getting crap because I stated the truth? Everyone knows it. Even she does." He shook his head. He loved his cousin, yes, but it was the truth. He just didn't want her to disillusion herself into thinking Naruto was her's.

Hikari jumped in the middle of the argument. "Well, this has been fun. But we have to be going." She smiled at all the males then grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her out of her seat. "Come on Katashi."

"Bye Hina. See ya later."

"Bye Hinata."

"Bye cousin."

"May The Fires Of Youth Be-"

"Shut up Lee!"

"But it wasn't me!"

"Oh. Well."

Hinata giggled. Her friends were such idiots. But she loved them anyways. 'Specially Kiba. He always made her smile.

Once they were outside, Hinata tried to stop. "So what-"

"No shut up." She grabbed her arm and dragged her farther away. She didn't want anyone to hear her plan.

Hinata frowned but did follow after her. Hm. This must be a good plan. Katashi followed, only because he was curious. Not because he was following two hot girls into the woods. Never that.

They reached a clearing and Hikari stopped. "This is good." She turned to Hinata and smiled. "I have the perfect plan." She giggled and jumped slightly. She was so excited.

Katashi raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay? You're acting really weird. Well, weirder then normal."

Hikari glared at Katashi. "I have to be nice to you if I want what I want done." She turned to Hinata and smiled. "You trust me?"

Hinata nodded without hesitation. "Of course. You wouldn't hurt me."

The angel smiled and turned to Katashi. "So here's my plan. I was thinking that maybe you could go see Naruto and get Kyuubi out so you can talk to him." She smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes.

Katashi snorted. "No." He turned and walked away from her.

Hikari growled. "Stop being a bitch and do it!" She followed after him, determined to get him to do it. "You'll get the chance to talk to an old friend!"

Katashi snorted and turned on her. He forced her to walk backwards. "No! I do not talk to other demons. And I do not have friends! Demons are not nice!!" He shook his head. He was not going to do it.

Hikari pouted. "But, if you don't find out how Naruto feels about Hinata, how are we going to figure out a way to get them together?"

Katashi rolled his eyes. "That is not my job. My job is to make sure you do not succeed." He glared. "Sorry, but I refuse to talk to that ass."

Hikari pouted and her lip started quivering and tears started to come to her eyes. "You don't want to help Hinata? At all?" She bit her lip as tears started to fall out.

Katashi sighed. Damn it. "Fine!! I'll do it!!" He shook his head and stalked off. "Happy?"

Hikari smiled. "I think so." She grinned as he walked off.

As soon as he was gone, the angel wiped her face. She grinned wider. "And scene." She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "I am so good, aren't I?"

Hinata giggled. "Are you sure you're not a demon?" She was such a contradiction.

Hikari giggled too. "I pretty sure." She hugged her tightly. "No worries girlie. You'll get your Blondie."

Hinata smiled and walked with her out of the clearing.

* * *

**Watcha. Done. Lame, yes, but I wrote for it. Yay!! I'll try to get more out soon. It might be really short, next chapter, but just go with it. Review and such. Gracias.**


	6. A New Person Joins The Fun

Katashi started his search for the elusive Naruto in the most obvious of places. He went to the ramen stand, Team 7's training grounds and he had even spied on Sasuke for a bit, hoping the dark haired male would lead him to his target.

No dice.

He sighed and had decided to just return to the clearing where Hikari always dragged them to, but before he could, he ran into someone.

Katashi smiled charmingly, expecting some stranger buy his smile changed to an evil smirk as he saw it was Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. How are you?"

Naruto blinked in confusion as he looked at the stranger he bumped into. Oh. This was Hinata's friend. She was sweet so she wouldn't hang out with anyone dangerous.

He smiled. "Hi. Um…Katashi right?"

Katashi smiled as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and lead him farther into the forest. "Yeah, that's right." He squeezed his shoulder as he stopped walking.

Naruto frowned. He didn't like this. He chuckled uneasily as he tried to remove himself from Katashi's hold. "Dude…Um, let me go."

Katashi chuckled. He squeezed Naruto's shoulder harder, effectively holding him still as he slipped his hand under Naruto's shirt and placed it over the seal on Naruto's stomach.

Naruto gasped in pain as a burning sensation began in the swirls of the seal.

Katashi spun his hand to the right and pushed in then rolled it to the left them pulled out.

Naruto growled a second before he slumped unconscious.

He blinked his eyes opened. He looked around himself at the little clearing he was looked up at Katashi and growled.

"Morning Kyuubi."

Letting a growl loose, he stood up. He hated this bastard.

"Long time no see."

"What do you want Katashi?"

Flicking a speck of dirt from his fingernails, Katahi answered, "Visiting old friends."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and stood up.

Naruto looked the same except…There was something off about him.

Instead of his clear blue laughing eyes, there was now hard red eyes. His blond hair stayed the same. In fact everything _looked_ the same. Yet he was completely different.

Kyuubi asked, "What do you really want? I know you wouldn't see me unless you absolutely had to."

Katashi looked at the trees for a moment. He licked his smiling lips the turned back to Kyuubi.

"Let me buy you a drink."

**3 days later…**

Hikari and Hinata were lounging on training grounds 8 when Katashi rolled up.

Katashi was slugging along, holding his head. He was wearing the same clothes from when they had last seen him.

"Katashi?"

"Shut up," he fiercely whispered. "No one talks."

Hinata stood so she could help him sit down.

"Nor move! Ow." Katashi clutched his head in pain.

Hinata looked at him concerned, while Hikari disregarded what he told her.

She walked right up to him and yelled I his ear, "What's wrong?"

Katashi's hand shot out and grabbed her throat and picked her up off the ground. Hikari's eyes shot open in panic and she began clawing at his hand.

He looked at her with red eyes. "Hikari. I put up with your shit normally. Today I'm so f-in hung-over that my brain is dead. I might kill you so back the hell down before I hurt you."

Hikari quickly nodded.

Katashi pushed her way.

Hinata quietly asked, "Why are you hungover?"

"Kyuubi can drink anyone under the table and he normally does." Katashi gently settled on a rock.

"Did you find out?"

"I don't know. "After the third bottle of tequila and the second full glass of vodka, everything get a little fuzzy. However, I do faintly remember getting everything on tape. The only question is where that tape is."

Hikari stared in confusion. She shook her head. Still confused. "So, just to be clear, you got drunk, disappeared for 3 days and allowed the information we needed to get lost. Is that correct?"

Katashi mulled it over. "yeah, pretty muh."

Hikari nodded. She said sadly, "You win Katashi. I give up. You were right. Hinata and Naruto will never be together. I have failed. Now I have to go nd return the wings. Congrats Katashi."

She turned away from him with slumped shoulders, prepared to poof away when a rustle was heard in the trees.

Everyone looked over and saw…

**Hehehehe. It's continued. So, yes, here's the next chapter. Been forever, no? well, I hve a lot it written, I just have to type it. So, I should have the next part typed up soon enough. Promise this time. So, you know, fave, comment, review, even criticize. Gracias.**


End file.
